The Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) unites six telecommunications standards bodies, known as “Organizational Partners,” and provides their members with a stable environment to produce the highly successful Reports and Specifications that define 3GPP technologies. A mobile device, also called a User Equipment (UE), may operate in a wireless communication network that provides high-speed data and/or voice communications. The wireless communication networks may implement circuit-switched (CS) and/or packet-switched (PS) communication protocols to provide various services. For example, the UE may operate in accordance with one or more of an Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) networks, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) networks, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) networks, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) networks, Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) networks, etc. The terms “networks” and “systems” are often used interchangeably. A CDMA network may implement a radio technology such as Universal Terrestrial Radio Access (UTRA), cdma2000, etc. UTRA: includes Wideband-CDMA (W-CDMA) and Low Chip Rate (LCR) cdma2000 covers IS-2000, IS-95 and IS-856 standards. A TDMA network may implement a radio technology such as Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM). An OFDMA network may implement a radio technology such as Evolved UTRA (E-UTRA), IEEE 802.11, IEEE 802.16, IEEE 802.20, Flash-OFDM®, etc. UTRA, E-UTRA, and GSM are part of Universal Mobile Telecommunication System (UMTS). Long-Term Evolution (LTE) is a new release of UMTS that uses E-UTRA. UTRA, E-UTRA, GSM, UMTS and LTE are described in specification documents from an organization named “3rd Generation Partnership Project” (3GPP). These various radio technologies and standards are known in the art.
The Evolved Packet Core (EPC) is the latest evolution of the 3GPP core network architecture first introduced in Release 8 of the standard. In EPC, the user data and the signaling data are separated into the user plane and the control plane. The EPC is composed of four basic network elements: the Serving Gateway (SGW), the Packet Data Network Gateway (PDN GW or PGW), the Mobility Management Entity (MME), and the Home Subscriber Server (HSS). The EPC is connected to external networks, which can include the IP Multimedia Core Network Subsystem (IMS).
Internet Protocol version 6 (IPv6) is the latest version of the Internet Protocol (IP), the communications protocol that provides an identification and location system for computers on networks and routes traffic across the Internet. IPv6 was developed by the Internet Engineering Task Force (IETF) to deal with the long-anticipated problem of IPv4 address exhaustion due to a rapid expansion of IP-connectivity in a wide range of consumer devices, appliances, toys, and other devices. IPv6 is intended to replace IPv4, which currently still carries more than 96% of Internet traffic worldwide. IPv6 uses a 128-bit address, allowing 2128, or approximately 3.4×1038 addresses, or more than 7.9×1028 times as many as IPv4, which uses 32-bit addresses and provides approximately 4.3 billion addresses.
The two protocols are not designed to be interoperable, which complicates the transition to IPv6. Until IPv6 completely replaces IPv4, a mapping or translation between the IPv6 and IPv4 addresses is required to enable IPv6-only clients to reach IPv4 networks and services. The coexistence of IPv4 and IPv6 is likely to continue for many years to come.